


Send Down the Rain

by Zippit



Category: DCU
Genre: Ambiguous Character Death, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: It's always raining in Gotham. Hal can do nothing but count the raindrops.





	Send Down the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Universal Constant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761246) by [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> **Prompt:** just sit there and count the raindrops
> 
> I'm not sure what's going on but my brain won't stop? I should be studying. Not writing these things.
> 
> Not sure if this even works as a drabble or conveys what I want it to convey. Anyway, hope people enjoy.
> 
> This is sort of a companion piece to [Universal Constant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10761246).

One. 

The blue of Bruce’s eyes.

Two.

The rain dripping off the cowl.

Three.

The low growl rasping across his headset.

Four.

That hidden upward curl at the corner of Bruce’s mouth.

Five.

Their knock down drag out arguments in front of the League.

Six.

The laughter Hal could still surprise out of Bruce.

Seven.

Getting Bruce to call him Hal.

Eight.

Losing Bruce wasn’t an option.

Nine.

Hal hates hospitals and heart monitors and sitting useless at bedsides.

Ten.

It’s always raining in fucking Gotham.

Eleven.

He hates himself for listening to Bruce and holding the line.

Twelve.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unbroken Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816704) by [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit)




End file.
